Le pouvoir des jumeaux
by Ninie9o
Summary: James et Lily Potter ne sont pas morts le 31 octobre 1981, de plus ils ont eu des jumeaux. Henry Potter est proclamé le survivant , mais qu'en ai t il vraiment ? Et Harry ? Quel est ce pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore ?
1. naissance de jumeaux et prophétie

Bonjour,

C'est ma première fanfiction je suis surtout une lectrice très assidue mais j'ai décidée d'essayer de me lancer. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser sa pourra me permettre d'évoluer.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe je fais de mon mieux promis !

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ou éléments présents ne m'appartient, tout vient de la grande J K Rowling !

Chapitre 1 : Naissance de jumeaux et prophétie

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre vie… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…

Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard, grand manitou, vainqueur de Grindelwald, détenteur de l'ordre de merlin première classe et président du magenmagot (que de titre pompeux !), allure de gran- père avec ses longs cheveux et sa barbe blanche, des yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mais en ce début juillet il n'y avait aucun pétillement dans ses yeux, plutôt de la malveillance. Oui, il mettait en place son plan pour le plus grand bien ce n'est pas un enfant même pas encore né qui allait changer les choses. Le héro du monde magique c'était lui et il allait tout faire pour le rester. Après tout la prophétie n'était connue que de lui. Quelle bonne idée de demande un serment inviolable a la seule autre personne qui l'avait entendue. Il s'était bien assuré que seul lord Voldemort (psychopathe, vraiment très psychopathe) l'apprenne. A la fin du mois son plan serait en marche plus qu'à attendre de voir quelle famille serait choisi par Voldemort. Deux familles correspondaient au profil les Londubat et les Potter. Il fallait absolument que le seigneur des ténèbres se porte sur les Potter ils seraient facilement manipulables mais les Londubat avec la matriarche se seraient beaucoup plus compliqués. Tout était en place plus qu'a attendre et voir quel jumeau serait le survivant.

31 Juillet 1980

James Potter, malgré sa formation d'auror et sa réputation de griffondor était stressé, en effet sa femme Lily Potter était en train de donner naissance à ses enfants. Depuis plusieurs mois ils vivaient cacher car le professeur Dumbledore leur avait expliqué que lord Voldemort voulait la vie de ses enfants. Il entra dans la salle d'accouchement en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

-« Encore une fois Mme Potter est votre premier enfant seras là ». Disait calmement la sage-femme avec sa baguette à la main.

Ladite Mme Potter était épuisée, ça fessait 10 heures qu'on lui répétait la même chose ses longs cheveux auburn était collé de sueur et ses beaux yeux verts reflétaient son état de fatigue mais elle fit ce qu'on lui demanda. Son mari vient lui prendre la main et l'encourageât

Quelques instants plus tard les pleurs d'un bébé se fessaient entendre et les deux parents se regardèrent en souriant Henry Charlus Potter était né à 23h57.

-« Poussez le deuxième arrive » s'exclama la sage-femme

En effet à 23h59 Harry James Potter poussa son premier cri.

Quelques heures après dans une chambre de st mangouste James et Lily Potter profitèrent des premiers instants de leurs enfants qui ressemblaient déjà fortement à leur père avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés a par leurs yeux Henry avait hérité des yeux marron de son père et Harry des yeux verts de sa mère.

Les deux enfants s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux attendris de leurs parents sans se douter que leur destin était déjà tracé


	2. attaque et conséquences

Bonjour,

Voilà le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Attaque et conséquences

31 octobre 1981

Dans le manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow, James et Lily étaient en train de mettre les jumeaux au lit. En un peu plus d'un an les choses n'avait pas beaucoup évolué, ils étaient toujours traqués par Voldemort donc obligé de vivre cacher. Cette situation était pesante surtout pour les jumeaux qui ne pouvaient pas sortir comme il le faudrait et rendaient leurs parents complètement fou. En ce soir d'Halloween ils avaient rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore et l'ordre du phénix pour voir comment les différentes équipes de terrain avançaient.

Il était bientôt l'heure James et Lily attendaient Sirius et Remus pour se rendre à cette réunion .Peter devait venir pour garder les jumeaux. Quand tout le monde fût enfin arrivé ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette pour ce rendre directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps-là Dumbledore repensait à son coup de bluff pour que James choisisse Peter Pettigrow comme gardien du secret. Il savait très bien que ce sale rat était un traître qu'il était un mangemort au service de Voldemort et surtout qu'il avait accepté la marque. Il y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il répéterait tout à son maître. Cependant Dumbledore n'avait aucun doute qu'il le ferait bel et bien, il était bien trop peureux pour cacher des informations aussi importantes.

Dumbledore se leva et se prépara pour la réunion de l'ordre du phénix

Au manoir Potter, Pettigrow connu aussi sous le nom de Queudever n'en croyait pas sa chance. Il était enfin seul avec les jumeaux c'était le moment, il le savait sinon il devrait subir la colère de son maître. Il remonta la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier laissant apparaître une marque sombre et posa l'index droit dessus. Dans quelques instants les jumeaux accompliront leur destin.

Voldemort arriva devant le manoir Potter et sourit (enfin il fit plus une grimace parce que avec sa tête de serpent sourire ce n'est pas évident) et entra dans le manoir.

-« Enfin Queudever, je croyais que tu m'avais oublié » attaque Voldemort

Le dit Queudever s'agenouilla devant son maître et lui présenta des excuses pour le retard

-« Pardonnez-moi maître mais c'est la première fois que je suis seul avec les jumeaux »

\- « On parlera de ton efficacité plus tard Queudever en attendant Endoloris » s'exclama Voldemort.

Pettigrow se tordit de douleur au pied de son maître tout en priant pour qu'il lève le sort rapidement.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité Voldemort arrêta le sort.

-« Montre-moi ou se trouve les enfants » ordonna-t-il

Queudever se releva tremblant et monta les escaliers suivit de près par son maître, au bout du couloir ils entrèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux. Dans la chambre il y avait deux petits lits à barreaux au milieu de la chambre coller l 'un à l'autre, sur un des côté deux armoires, une table à langer et en face deux coffres à jouets remplient. Sur les murs bleus de la chambre on voyait des vifs d'or voler.

-« Enfin je vais pouvoir tuer ses deux enfants et personne ne pourra plus m'arrêter » s'exclama Voldemort

-« Maître même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez tuer ses deux enfants, il faudrait que vous m'aidiez à faire croire que vous êtes venu ici par vous-même »

-« Et pourquoi exactement je devrais faire cela Queudever ? » demanda Voldemort

-« Pour que je continue à espionner pour vous maître » répondit-il misérablement.

-« Ton sort m'est bien égal maintenant que j'ai ce que je veux, tu as trahi tes amis qui me dit que tu me trahiras pas moi ? » questionna Voldemort.

-« Maître », « Suffit » le coupa Voldemort « tu te débrouilleras tout seul comme ça tu me monteras que tu m'est réellement fidèle. Mais fait attention, tu sais se qu'il t'attend si tu fais le mauvais choix » Le menaça-t-il.

Sur ce Queudever ne prononça plus un mot et regarda son maître agir.

Voldemort s'approcha du berceau d'Henry et observa les deux enfants, comment ces êtres inférieurs, de sang mêlé de surcroît pourrait-il nuire au grand et puissant sorcier qu'il était. Cette prophétie ne devait pas être vraie mais il fallait être prudent et se débarrasser de ses enfants.

Harry se réveilla et regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux. Du haut de ses un an il savait que la personne en face de lui lui voulait du mal. Il regarde son frère qui dormait toujours. Voldemort se mit à rire d'un rire glacé et dit

-« Queudever qui est cette enfant ? »

-« C'est Harry maître »bégaya Queudever

-« Harry tu as l'air bien courageux pour ton âge je vais commencer par toi. » ricana-t-il.

Voldemort leva sa baguette près à jeter le sort de mort, il ne remarqua pas qu' Henry c'était réveiller et qu' Harry tendait la main en direction de son frère. Par ce simple geste Harry puisa dans la magie latente de son frère et créa ainsi un bouclier transparent qui les enveloppa tous les deux.

-« Avada kedavra » lança Voldemort

Il vit son sort se diriger droit sur le front d' Harry et ne compris absolument rien quand le sort rebondit sur le front de l'enfant protéger et fila droit sur lui. Il ressentit une douleur terrible et sentit son corps se consumer. IL se retrouva à flotter au-dessus des jumeaux. A bout de force il quitta le manoir en hurlant.

La destruction et le départ de lord Voldemort firent exploser le toit du manoir, un morceau tomba sur le front d' Henry est lui fit une cicatrice en forme de S alors qu' Harry lui avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair là ou le sort avait rebondi. Queudever complètement paniquer, ramassa la baguette de son maître et transplana loin du manoir.

Dans la chambre au pied du berceau d' Henry il y restait un tas de cendre et une longue cape noire.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore une alarme sonna. James et Lily savaient ce que ça signifiait et se précipitèrent dans la cheminer pour se rendre chez eux suivit de très près par Dumbledore. Ils coururent dans la chambre des jumeaux, Henry pleurait bruyamment tandis qu' Harry s'était rendormi suite à la performance magique effectuer quelques instants auparavant. James prit Henry dans ses bras et observa sa cicatrice tandis que Lily fit de même avec Harry. Ils remarquèrent de suite le tas de cendre au pied du berceau. Ne trouvant pas Peter ils comprirent aussi ce qui s'était passer ce soir. Comment leur « amis » les avaient trahis en vendant leurs enfants à lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore observa les deux enfants, Harry avait un niveau magique bas tandis qu' Henry avait un niveau normal. Après quelques secondes il déclara

-« C'est Henry qui a détruit Voldemort ».

Il ne se demanda pas une seule seconde pourquoi le niveau magique d' Harry avait baisé. Il ne réalisa pas qu' Harry avait mélangé sa magie a celle latente de son frère et que cet effort lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie alors qu' Henry n'avait pas puisé dans sa magie active.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de faire la première d'une longue liste d'erreur.


	3. Décisions

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : Décisions

Au manoir Potter, James et Lily étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait essayé de tuer leurs petits garçons et avait été détruit à la place. De plus Peter les avait trahis en donnant les enfants.

Dumbledore lui était très satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il avait enfin le survivant sous la main, il allait pouvoir s'en servir pour conquérir le monde magique. Le tout était d'amener James et Lily là ou le voulait. Tout d'abord pour être sûr qu'il lui fasse confiance il fallait leur révéler la prophétie mais sous certaines conditions bien entendu.

-« James, Lily, allons discuter dans le salon » proposa Dumbledore.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon, James avec Henry dans les bras et Lily avec Harry. Les enfants s'étaient rendormis.

James appela leur elfe de maison et lui demanda de servir quelque chose de fort à tout le monde. Et ils placèrent les enfants dans le parc.

Une fois servis Dumbledore prit la parole.

-« Sachez que nous allons retrouver Peter et qu'il sera incarcéré a Askaban pour trahisons et appartenance à Voldemort » expliqua calmement Dumbledore.

-« Je le retrouverais moi-même et lui ferait payer ce qu'il a fait » Vérocifia James

-« Calmez-vous mon enfant je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais votre famille a besoin de vous, de plus j'ai des choses à vous expliquer mais avant de commencer il me faudrait un serment inviolable »

\- « Et pourquoi on ferait ça professeur ? » demanda Lily

-« Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler est tés important, il en va de la vie de vos enfants. Moins de personnes seront au courant plus Henry seras en sécurité » expliqua-t-il

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi un serment inviolable protégera Henry Professeur, dite ce que vous avez à nous dire et si j'estime que ça vaut un serment alors vous l'aurez » s'exclama Lily.

-« Lily je vous dirais rien sans ce serment et croyez-moi vous voulez savoir » tempera Dumbledore

-« Lily, le professeur Dumbledore a raison, nous allons faire ce serment, veux-tu mettre la vie d'Henry en danger à cause de ton entêtement à vouloir tous savoir ? » s'exclama James.

-« James si ça concerne Henry il devrait nous le dire sans avoir besoin de ce serment, c'est notre fils on a le droit de savoir sans conditions tout ce qu'il le concerne » dit Lily en prenant la main de James.

-« Je sais ma Lily jolie » dit James en souriant « mais si le professeur Dumbledore nous le demande c'est certainement pour protéger Henry et c'est ça le plus important non ? »

Lily sourit à James et lui dit « oui tu as raison nous allons le faire ».

Pendant l'échange entre James et Lily, Dumbledore écouta attentivement et compris que pour la suite de ses manigances il allait devoir la jouer serrer et se servir de James pour que Lily fasse ce qu'il voulait. Sacrer né moldue qui croit tous savoir, ce n'est pas elle qui allait faire échouer son plan oh non sinon il s'occuperait d'elle. Il revient au moment présent juste pour entendre le serment inviolable.

« Nous nous engageons à ne pas révéler ce que nous confira le professeur Dumbledore, nous en parlerons à personnes de quelque manière que ce soit, ainsi soit –il » dire James et Lily

-« Ainsi soit-il « répéta Dumbledore et deux rayons dorés s'enroulèrent autour du bras droit de Dumbledore avant de disparaître.

-« Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler est très important et sachez que je le sais moi-même depuis seulement 2 jours et en aucun cas j'aurais pensé qu'un de vos enfants soit viser » mentit Dumbledore

-« Je ne comprends pas » commença Lily

-« Je vais tous vous expliquer mes enfants, il m'est parvenue il y a quelques jours qu'une prophétie avait été faite et qu'elle annonçait la fin du seigneur des ténèbres »

-« Que dit cette prophétie » demanda James

-« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre vie… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche… » Récita Dumbledore.

-« Vous voulez dire que Henry est celui cité par cette prophétie ? » demanda James

-« J'en ai bien peur » avoua Dumbledore.

Lily se précipita pour prendre Henry dans ses bras, elle pleurait, son bébé venait d'être attaqué par un psychopathe est en plus il y a ait une prophétie qui fessait de lui soit le sauveur, soit un mort. C'était trop pour elle. Elle se demanda pourquoi on leurs en avait pas parlé, pourquoi avoir laissé la prophétie se réaliser ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

James la pris dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes tandis qu'elle serrait son enfant dans ses bras comme le plus beau trésor du monde. A ce moment la elle se refit la promesse qu'elle s'était faite il y a un peu plus d'an. Elle ferait tout pour protéger ses deux enfants et rien ni personnes ne pourrait rien y faire pas même Voldemort.

-« Pourquoi nous avoir rien dit, on aurait pu empêcher la prophétie de se réaliser et Henry n'aurait pas un tel fardeau sur les épaules » cria Lily.

-« Je suis désoler Lily mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait être Henry, je pensais plus à Neville Londubat car il n'a pas de jumeaux c'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Franck et Alice au loin » plaida Dumbledore.

-« Et alors il avait le droit de savoir eux aussi, et rien ne dit qu'Henry est vraiment celui dont parle la prophétie » demande James.

-« Mes enfants je comprends votre désarroi mais Henry est bien l'enfant de la prophétie, Voldemort la marquer comme à son égal regarder sa cicatrice ça parait clair. Mais il ne faut pas que tout le monde sache pour la prophétie sinon Henry ne pourrait pas vivre son enfance le plus normalement possible. »

-« Harry aussi à une cicatrise sa se trouve c'est d'Harry qu'il s'agit en non de Henry » demanda James

-« Non James la cicatrise d'Harry a été faite par un débris du plafond tandis que celle d'Henry est magique regarde bien tu verras que henry a un potentiel magique plus élever que Harry et c'est du a la prophétie » expliqua Dumbledore.

-« Soit fit Lily mais que faire maintenant, quel est ce pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore ? »

-« je ne sais pas admis Dumbledore, mais nous devons entrainer Henry quand il sera en âge pour le préparer à sa destiner »

-« L'entrainer ? Pas question je veux qu'il est une enfance normale qu'il fasse des bêtises avec son frère, qu'il profite pas que se soit un combattant » s'écria Lily

-« Calme toi Lily demande James, bien sur que l'on va tout faire pour qu'il est une enfance normale mais à partir de maintenant tout le monde va connaitre son nom, il va être célèbre pour avoir détruit tu sais qui. Je veux qu'il s'entraine le plus tôt possible car je ne veux pas qu'il meure le jour où il va devoir faire fave à Voldemort »

-« James à raison Lily, de plus je pense qu'il va falloir vous séparer d'Harry » commença Dumbledore

« Jamais » hurla Lily

-« Lily c'est pour le bien d'Henry, si Harry reste avec lui il va le retarder il n'a pas la même puissance que son frère il ne faudrait pas que Henry meurt a cause de ça ! »

-« Lily si c'est pour le bien de Henry » dit James

Folle de rage Lily se leva et se place droit devant Dumbledore et James

-« Ecoutez-moi bien professeur, Harry et mon fils sa place est au sein de cette famille avec son père et son frère, jamais je n'abandonnerais un de mes enfants. Henry aura un entrainement spécial soit mais Harry restera avec nous et cette décision est irrévocable. Si vous essayez de nous enlever Harry je pars avec mes deux enfants et jamais vous nous reverrez c'est bien clair professeur ? »

-« Lily, Calme toi Harry restera avec nous je te le promets » s'exclama James

-« Lily je ne veux pas vous enlever votre enfant mais que ferait vous quand Henry auras besoin de vous pour ses entrainements et que vous ne pourrez pas être là pour Harry ?

-« Je trouverais une personne de confiance à qui confier Harry ne vous inquiéter pas professeur, je sais même déjà à qui je ferais appel. » assura Lily

-« Et à qui pensez-vous » demanda Dumbledore

«-« Sachez professeur que je ne vous dois rien sur l'éducation de mes enfants mais vous le saurez en tant voulue, maintenant je pense qu'il est tans pour vous de partir professeur il se fait tard. » dit Lily

James se leva et se plaça à coté de sa femme pour montrer son accord avec elle.

-« en effet je vais vous laisser réfléchir à tout ça, ça fait beaucoup pour une soirée, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Bonne soirée » dit Dumbledore en partant. Il se dit que rien n'était perdu il allait éloigner Harry peu importe cette né moldue et son mari.

Une fois Dumbledore partit Lily se laissa aller dans les bras de son mari qui lui demanda

-« C'est à lui que tu penses pour garder Harry n'est pas ? »

\- « Oui James je sais que Harry sera bien quand il sera à ses côtés. »

James se tendit mais resserra sa prise autour de sa femme.


	4. les années passent

Coucou à tous

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, espérons qu'il vous plaira

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et l'entrée à Poudlard.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 : les années passent

Depuis cette nuit fatidique plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées, les jumeaux avaient maintenant 8 ans et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau physiquement, ils avaient des cheveux noirs en jais en bataille et portaient des lunettes, la seule différence entre les deux était la couleur de leurs yeux marron comme son père pour Henry et vert comme sa mère pour Harry. Par contre ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère, Henry avait le caractère de James, c'était un enfant farceur, souriant, joueur mais absolument pas studieux, Harry lui ressemblait plus à Lily, c'était un enfant calme, souriant, serviable, avide d'apprendre mais qui adorait faire des bêtises avec son frère. Malgré leurs différences de caractère les jumeaux s'entendaient très bien.

James et Lily étaient très fiers de leurs enfants, ils avaient tous fait pour les préserver de ce qu'il s'était passé, les jumeaux n'étaient pour le moment pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Henry se demandait pourquoi les gens le regardaient ou lui serrait la main quand ils le croissaient dans la rue. Ses parents lui disaient qui lui expliquerait tous quand il serait grand. Harry lui rigolait à chaque fois de voir la tête de son frère lorsque ça arrivait mais ne comprenait pas plus.

C'est pourquoi en ce jour que les jumeaux et leurs parents étaient réunis au salon, il était temps de mettre les jumeaux au courant car plus ils grandissaient plus ils posaient des questions.

-« Les enfants votre mère et moi avons des choses à vous dire » expliqua James

-« Vous allez nos expliquer pourquoi tout le monde regarde Henry dans la rue » rigola Harry

-« Ce n'est pas rigolo Harry, ils sont fous tous ces gens sa fait peur » répliqua Henry

Harry explosa de rire devant la réplique de son frère, quand il se calma les deux enfants se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire en même temps.

James soupira ça n'allait pas être facile de leur parler s'ils se comportaient comme ça.

-« Les enfants calmés vous, c'est très important ce que nous nous apprêtons à vous dire » dit Lily Aussitôt les enfants se calmèrent et écoutèrent leurs parents.

-« Vous vous souvenez que Siruis vous racontait des histoires sur un mauvais sorcier qui a été détruit par un enfant » demanda James

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête ne comprenant pas pourquoi il parlait de ça.

-« Ce n'est pas une histoire c'est vrai, il y a quelques années maintenant un sorcier du nom de Lord Voldemort à pris le pouvoir, mais il a été détruit par un enfant » dit prudemment Lily en observant la réaction de ses enfants.

-« Cette enfant c'est toi Henry » expliqua James

Les deux jumeaux se regardaient la bouche ouverte.

-« C'est pour ça que tout le monde me regarde et me serre la main » demanda henry

Lily hocha la tête

-« c'est arriver quand ? »demande Harry

-« Vous aviez un an » répondit James

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me regarde » dit Henry

-« Tu es bête tu es le survivant, tout le monde te connaît tu as sauvé le monde magique » s'exclama Harry qui lisait beaucoup

-« Mais je m'en souviens pas moi » répliqua Henry

-« Les enfants ça ne change absolument rien à notre vie actuelle mais on devait vous expliquer car sinon vous l'auriez appris autrement » expliqua Lily

-« Maman ça veut dire que Henry est pus important que moi car lui il est le survivant » demanda Harry

Lily sourit à Harry et lui dit de venir vers elle, elle le prit sur ses genoux et lui dit

-« Ton frère et peut-être le survivant mais toi tu es Harry son jumeaux et tu es aussi important que lui, mon poussin et je suis sur que toi aussi un jour tu ferras de grandes choses »

-« Ta mère à raison Harry, pis entre nous j'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi intelligent à ton âge. Tu as 8 ans et tu sais déjà faire les potions des premières années à Poudlard » rigola James tous en chatouillant Harry qui rigolait aux éclats.

-« Depuis tout petit on fait tous ensemble sa va pas changer on s'en fout du reste, tant qu'on est ensemble on est invincible » dit Henry

-« Mais ça va changer quelques choses pour Henry » demanda Harry

-« Absolument rien mon cœur, Henry est un petit garçon tu dois juste penser à faire des bêtises avec toi et avoir de bonne note » rigola Lily

En entendant la dernière repique de sa mère Henry grimaça alors que tous le reste de la famille explosa de rire. Il se dit surtout que les révélations ne changeaient rien au fond, il comprenait juste pourquoi on le regardait bizarrement maintenant.

A Poudlard dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, on ne rigolait pas du tout, en effet James et Lily avaient décidé d'attendre les 11 ans d'Henry pour qu'il commence à s'entraîner, ils disaient que ça ne servait à rien avant étant donné qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une baguette. Pourtant il avait proposé de faire une demande au ministère de la magie, le ministre Fudge ne pouvait rein refuser au survivant. Mais ils ne vouaient pas qu'ils y aient de la jalousie entre Henry et son frère.

Rien ne se passait comme prévu, non seulement les Potter avaient gardé Harry avec eux, mais en plus il ne pouvait pas avoir accès au survivant et le manipuler. Mais il ne devait pas faire de vagues sinon James et Lily ne lui feraient plus confiance et il savait qu'une fois Henry dans les murs de Poudlard il aurait le champ libre. Il lui restait trois ans pour mettre en place un plan afin de voir le niveau de ce gamin et faire comprendre à ses parents que l'entrainement était indispensable.

Les années continuaient de passer et Henry et Harry maintenant âgé de 10 ans presque 11 étaient surexcités, ils attendaient leurs lettres de Poudlard avec leurs parents et les parrains respectifs. Les maraudeurs (James, Siruis et Remus) ainsi que Lily se souvenant bien de la réception de leurs lettres.

-« Tu es sur Henry que tu as été accepté à Poudlard » le taquina Siruis

-« Tu y es bien allé toi parrain, donc il n'y a aucun risque que Henry n'y aille pas, c'est le survivant» le rabroua Harry

Tout le monde rigola sauf le pauvre Siruis. Quand deux hiboux arrivèrent et e placèrent devant les enfants. Harry sauta sur sa lettre en même temps que son frère

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Abus Dumbledore

Cher Mr Potter

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentré étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous vous attendons cette date sur la voie 9 3 /4 pour vous rendre au collège.

Veuillez croire, Mr Potter, en 'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

COLLEGEPOUDLARD-ECOLE DESORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Livres et manuels

Le ivre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette…..

Harry sauta la suite de la liste des livres ça ne l'intéressait pas, il donnerait la liste à ses parents.

Il regarda son frère qui lissait toujours sa lettre et attendit impatiemment qu'il finisse. Quand son frère eut enfin fini ils se regardèrent et se mirent à crier en même temps

-« Poudlard nous voilà »

Les adultes dans la pièce rigolèrent, Lily se dit que dans quelque temps le manoir serait bien calme sans ses deux terreurs.

-« Avant d'aller conquérir Poudlard que diriez-vous d'aller au chemin de travers acheter tout ce qu'il vous faut et surtout votre baguette » demanda James en se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de recevoir des hiboux de Poudlard avec ses deux la.

Les jumeaux se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres afin de se préparer pour le chemin de travers et pour envoyer un hibou à leurs amis afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous là-bas.


	5. Chemin de traverse et rentrée

Coucou !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 : Chemin de traverse et rentrée

Quelque part à Londres dans un bar minuscule et miteux, la famille Potter était en train de déjeuner en attendant l'ami que les enfants avaient invité. Quelques minutes après plusieurs personnes rousses entrèrent dans le pub. La famille Weasley venait d'arriver pas au complet heureusement. Arthur Weasley était un homme grand, mince, avec des yeux bleus et les cheveux roux avec le crâne dégarni. Molly Weasley est une femme petite, replète au visage bienveillant, elle a les cheveux roux et les yeux bruns. Ils étaient accompagné des jumeaux Fred et George Weasley roux de carrure assez carrée, aucune différence physique ne pouvait être faite en les deux, ils étaient aussi accompagnés de leur dernier fils qui rentrait cette année à Poudlard Ronald Weasley qui comme toute la famille avait les cheveux roux, plein de tache de rousseur et les yeux bleus.

-« Et les gars ça va prêt pour Poudlard, vous avez reçu vos lettres» demanda Ron au jumeaux Potter

-« Ron, tu l'as reçu toi donc y a de forte chance que les Potter l'est reçu aussi surtout que ce sont eux qui ton proposer de venir faire tes achats pour la rentrée » se moqua Fred

Tout le monde rigola pendant que les parents se dire bonjours, en rigolant des idioties de leurs enfants. Les parents parlèrent de leur travail et de la politique mener par le ministre de la magie, quand tout à coup un client du bar se mit à crier. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un homme au teint pâle avec un turban autour de la tête s'approcher et serrer la main d'Henry.

-« P..P…Potter, je …suis…ho…honorer de v…v…vous…rencontrer » bégaya l'homme

-« Bonjour Monsieur » répondit poliment henry en fessant les gros yeux à Harry qui se se cachait pour rigoler.

-« Harry, Henry je vous présente votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal » expliqua Lily

Harry salua son professeur quand Ron s'exclama

-« Il est géant lui »

Tout le monde regarda dans la même direction que lui et là il vire un homme avec des cheveux noirs, longs emmêlés, une barde broussailleuse qui lui cache la moitié du visage et surtout beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne.

-« Bonjour Hagrid, que faite vous la » demanda James

-« Oh bonjour James, vous allez faire vos achats à ce que je vois. Moi je suis en mission pour Poudlard, je dois récupérer quelque chose à Gringott » expliqua le demi-géant.

-« Oui il y en a trois qui sont super exciter » rigola James en désignant Harry, Henry et Ron.

-« Les enfants je vous présente Rubeus Hagrid gardien des lieux et des clés à Poudlard » explique Lily

-« Trop cool » s'exclamèrent les trois garçons

-« Vous venez avec nous Hagrid nous allons aussi à Gringott pour commencer » demanda James

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers Gringott, une fois que l'arrêt à la banque fit effectuer Hagrid pris congé en expliquant que Dumbledore l'attendait.

-« On va faire des groupes ça sera beaucoup plus simple » proposa Mr Weasley

Après avoir bataillé avec leurs parents Harry, Henry et Ron partirent ensemble chez Mme Guipure pour faire leurs uniformes pendant que leurs parents s'occuperaient des livres et autres fournitures.

-« Vous avez vu, c'est étrange dans le coffre ou est allé Hagrid, il y avait juste un petit paquet, il n'y avait même pas une noise» demanda Harry.

-« oui j'ai vu ça c'est étrange, mais mes parents me disent toujours que le lieu le plus sûr a parts Gringott c'est Poudlard »explique Ron

-« Je trouve ça étrange quand même » maintient Harry en entrant dans la boutique et saluant Mme Guipure

Au centre de la boutique sur une des estrades pour les ajustements se tenait déjà un garçon de leur âge blond et les yeux gris.

La commerçante leur fit signe de s'installer et leur demanda si c'était pour Poudlard.

-« Potter et Weasley » s'exclama d'une voix traînante le jeune homme

-« Malfoy » cracha Henry

Harry lui rigola et dit

-« Bonjour Drago, je t'ai déjà dit utilise nos prénoms on ne sait jamais à qui tu t'adresses, pourtant un aristocrate comme toi devrait le savoir »

Ron et Henry le regardèrent les yeux ronds.

-« Pourquoi tu lui parles c'est un futur Serpentard » dirent Ron et Henry en prenant place pour que Mme Guipure leurs fasse leurs uniformes

-« Et toi Potter, le survivant ton avenir et tous tracer tu va finir à Griffondor et tu signeras des autographes jusqu'à ta mort » lança Malfoy

-« Henry je t'ai déjà dit que la maison dans laquelle on allait à Poudlard je m'en fichais je ne vais pas me baser sur ça pour me faire des amis, et toi Drago, Henry et peut-être le survivant mais ça ne définis pas ce qu'il ait. Apprenez à vous connaître » s'exclama Harry

-« Les jeunes on se calme je ne veux pas de bagarre dans ma boutique, Mr Malfoy vos robe sont fini » les calma la commerçante

Le jeune Malfoy récupéra ses uniformes et partit.

Pendant qu'elle s'occupait des trois garçons Henry dit

-« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas parler avec des Serpentard Harry »

-« Et si je finis là-bas je fais comment ? Je ne parle à personne ? On ne va pas commencer les guerres des maisons alors qu'on y ait même pas encore » dit Harry

-« Tu es un Potter tu seras forcément à Gryffondor » dit Ron

-« Je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas entrer dans la guerre des maisons même une fois là-bas » dit Harry.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et allèrent retrouver leurs parents devant Ollivander pour acheter leurs baguettes, ils étaient bien silencieux chacun repensant à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

-« Vous êtes bien calme les garçons » dit Lily en les rejoignant

-«Harry dit qu'il ne veut pas aller à Gryffondor » dit Henry

Lily fronça les sourcils et regarda les enfants

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, j'ai juste émis l'hypothèse qu'il était possible qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison » dit Harry

James et Lily rigolèrent, ils se doutaient bien que les jumeaux ne seraient pas dans la même maison leurs caractères étaient trop opposés. ça allait être dur pour Henry mais il faudra bien qu'il comprenne.

Le seul souhait de James c'est qu'aucun de ses enfants ne finisse à Serpentard.

-« Peu importe la maison où vous êtes, vous êtes frères et rien ne changera ça » dit James

-« Même Serpentard » demanda Harry

Tout le monde rigola il savait tous ce que James pensait de Serpentard. Les Weasley prirent congé des Potter car Ron avait déjà sa baguette et que quatre de leurs enfants étaient à la maison.

Les Potter entrèrent dans la boutique de baguettes, Mr Ollivander commença par Henry qui fut choisi par une baguette de houx 26,5cm flexible avec un ventricule de dragon. Harry lui eut une baguette en acajou, 27,5cm flexible avec une plume de phénix. Mr Ollivander le regarde bizarrement mais ne fit aucun commentaire mais Harry se sentit très mal a l'aise.

Ils entèrent au manoir faire leurs valises car dans trois jours, le Poudlard express partirait pour Poudlard.

Le 1er septembre la voie 9 ¾ était en effervescence, les jumeaux dirent au revoir à leurs parents mais ils trouvèrent leur mère étrange. Elle leur dit qu'ils comprendraient bientôt.

Les jumeaux trouvèrent un compartiment libre, quelques instants après Ron arriva et le train partit. Le voyage se passa bien ils ne virent qu'une fille de leur âge les cheveux en broussaille leurs demander s'il n'avait pas vu un crapaud.

Arrivés à la gare de Pré au lard ils entendirent Hagrid appeler les premières années et donc se dirigèrent vers lui. Ils montèrent dans des barques pour traverser le lac de Poudlard, Ils partagèrent leur barque avec Hermione la fille au crapaud. Ils furent subjugués par la vue de Poudlard.

Le professeur McGonagall accueillit les élèves.

-« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dans quelques minutes vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Votre maisons sera comme votre deuxième famille, vos bons résultats vous apporteront des points, mais enfreindre les règles vous en ferez perdre. Les quatre maisons sont Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et serdaigle. Suivez-moi en silence » dit McGonagall

En entrant dans la grande salle les élèves furent époustouflés par la grandeur et le plafond.

-« c'est un plafond magique dit Hermione je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard »

Les premieres années se retrouvèrent devant un tabouret et un chapeau râpé, sale et rapiécé. Le chapeau se mit à parler mais Harry n'écouta pas il était perdu dans ses penser il avait peur de ne pas être dans la même maison que son frère, que sa gâche leur complicité, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne serait pas à Gryffondor. Il allait devoir convaincre Henry que ne s'était pas grave. Il revient au présent quand le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole.

-« Quand J'appellerais votre nom, vous mettez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret »

-Abbot, Hannah

-Poufsouffle cria le chapeau

-Bones, Susan

-Poufsouffle cria à nouveau le chapeau

La répartition continua et Harry regarda un peu plus les nouveaux élèves et repéra Drago ainsi que Hermione dans la foule.

Granger, Hermione !

-Gryffondor cria le chapeau

Harry était content pour elle, elle avait l'air plutôt gentil. A côté de lui il sentait que Henry était stressé de passer devant tousle monde pour être réparti, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'aider.

-Potter, Henry

Il y eu un mouvement dans la salle, et des murmures, Henry mit le chapeau sur la tête et attendit.

-Gryffondor cria le chapeau, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Henry était heureux il manquait juste son frère et ça serait parfait. Il lui lança un regard entendu et Harry lui sourit.

-Potter, Harry

Harry s'installa sur le tabouret et sursauta quand il entendit le chapeau lui parler

-« Encore un Potter, je vois que tu es intelligent, tu veux faire tes preuves, prouver que malgré que tu sois le jumeaux du survivant tu es aussi capable que lui. » dit le chapeau

-« Tu aurais ta place Serdaigle vu ton envie d'apprendre mais non, ça y es je sais Serpentard » cria le chapeau

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table des vert et argent, personne n'applaudit, un Potter à Serpentard la seule personne qui semblait satisfaite était Dumbledore. Harry lui se demanda comment son frère et son père allaient prendre la nouvelle mais lui était plutôt content.

La répartition finie et Ron fut envoyer à Gryffondor et Drago à Serpentard.

Dumbledore se leva et se félicita enfin les jumeaux étaient séparés il allait pouvoir se rapprocher de son pion.


	6. Chez les Serpentard

Coucou

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews

PrekDeva j'ai quelques idées pour les romances mais rien d' arrêter, alors si tu as des suggestions n'hésite pas.

Stormtrooper2 pour Lily tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. Et pour le rapprochement des maisons quelques indices.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6 : Chez les Serpentard

Dumbledore ravit du déroulement de la répartition se leva et souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves ainsi qu'aux anciens.

A la table des Serpentard Harry était assis à côté de Drago à sa droite et d'un jeune homme noir à sa gauche qui devait s'appeler Blaise Zabini s'il avait bien suivi la répartition. Il regarda son frère qui lui fit un sourire entendu de l'autre côté de la salle ce qui rassura grandement Harry.

-« Alors Potter tu dois être déçu d'être à Serpentard » rigola Drago

-« Drago je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un prénom il me semble, ça fait 3 ans qu'on espère être dans la même maison »répliqua Harry

Drago le regarda intensément, pourquoi Harry révélait leurs secrets au milieu de la grande salle, en effet il y a trois ans, ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un déjeuner pompeux où leurs parents étaient invités. Depuis il s'envoyait trois, quatre hiboux par semaine. S'il s'était retrouvé au chemin de traverse il y a quelques jours s'était pas un hasard Harry l'avait prévenu. Mais il savait tous les deux que leurs pères ne s'aimaient il avait donc décidé de rester discret sur leurs amitiés.

-« Ecoute on est dans la même maison, on ne va pas s'ignorer quand même » dit Harry

-« Oui mais nos pères ? » demanda Drago

-« Oh le mien va faire une crise cardiaque, je suis à Serpentard et en plus ami avec l'héritier Malfoy. J'aimerais bien voir sa tête quand il va l'apprendre » rigola Harry

-« Tu as raison voir la tête de mon père quand il va apprendre que le frère du survivant est à Serpentard devrait être marrant. Pour le reste je suis moins sûr, mais tu as raison ne nous cachons plus Harry » répondit Drago

Harry rigola, il savait que son ami avait peur de la réaction de son père mais il n'allait pas se cacher alors qu'ils allaient passer sept ans côte à côte. Le reste dû repars Harry et Drago apprirent à connaitre Blaise qui était un garçon très sympa et très blagueur. Une chose est sûre chez Serpentard un trio venait de se former, mais il n'allait pas rester à trois très longtemps. A la fin de repas Dumbledore se releva, Harry se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas tout dire d'un coup et les laisser tranquilles.

-« Maintenant que nous avons nos estomacs son bien plein il est temps de passer à des choses moins joyeuses. La forêt interdite comme son nom l'indique est interdite, Mr Rusard notre concierge me dit de vous dire que la liste des objets interdits se trouve sur la porte de son bureau. De plus cette année l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit à moins que vous souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Harry releva la tête à la dernière phrase du directeur, c'était étrange de leur dire de ne pas aller dans ce couloir, le faite de leur interdire ouvertement les insistait plus a y aller que le contraire. En regardant Dumbledore il remarqua qu'il regardait son frère. Cela le laissa perplexe et il se promit d'en parler avec son frère. Dumbledore leur souhaita bonne nuit et Harry se leva pour suivre les préfets dans leur salle commune. Harry fut impressionné par la salle commune, en effet elle était spacieuse et chaleureuse. Il y avait plusieurs espaces selon ce que les élèves souhaitaient faire étudier, lire, jouer à des jeux de société ou discuter. Un couloir desservait les différents dortoirs. Tous les Serpentard se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce est semblaient attendre quelque chose. Les deux préfets se placèrent au centre et leurs indiquèrent qu'ils attendaient leur tête de maison. Quelques minutes après Severus Snape entra dans la pièce, Harry trouva son jeu de cape super cool et effrayant en même temps. Snape toisa les nouveaux arrivants est dit.

-« Bienvenue à Serpentard, je vais pas être long. Vous êtes à Serpentard de ce fait j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire. Si vous avez des problèmes entre vous, vous les régler ici et non devant toute l'école. J'attends aussi que les anciens aident les nouveaux au moindre problème. Bien sûr ma porte vous est toujours ouverte si vous souhaitez me faire part de quelque chose. Demain avec vos emplois du temps je vous donnerais un plan de l'école. Maintenant aller vous coucher. Mr Potter venez avec moi je vous pris.»

Harry suivi sa tête de maison dans un coin de la pièce sachant déjà de quoi il voulait lui parler.

-«Mr Potter je ne sais pas comment vous avez fini à Serpentard, mais je ne ferais aucune exception pour vous» dit Snape

-«Monsieur si je suis à Serpentard c'est que j'en ai les qualités, et je tiens à vous dire que je ne compte pas suivre les traces de mon père au sein de Poudlard.» lui répondit Harry.

-« Bien Mr Potter, j'attends de voir ça. En attendant allez vous coucher»

-«Professeur, le règlement de l'école interdit-il de manger à une autre table?» Demanda Harry

-«Non rien ne l'interdit, mais ne passer pas votre temps chez les Gryffondor. Allez vous coucher maintenant»

-«Merci, promis je ferais attention au temps passé avec les Gryffondor. Bonne nuit professeur» dit Harry et il partit rejoindre Drago,Blaise Théodore dans son dortoir, il expliqua à ses camarades de chambre ce que lui voulait Snape, il envoya un hibou à ses parents pour leur raconter la répartition et partit se coucher.

Dans son bureau Dumbledore repensa à la soirée, Henry l'avait regardé avec admiration, il était soulagé. Son plan était en place même mieux Harry était dans une maison différente de son jumeau. Il ne l'avait pas espéré tellement cela lui semblait impossible. Demain tout allait commencer.

Le lendemain matin Harry invita Blaise et Drago à manger avec les Gryffondor, ceux-ci refusèrent mais lui dirent qu'il l'attendait pour aller en cours.

Arrivé à la table il s'assit en face de son frère, Ron faillit s'etrangler avec son jus de citrouille et dit

-« Pourquoi tu viens là, tu es un Serpentard»

-« Bonjour, Ron en effet je suis à Serpentard, mais le règlement ne m'interdit pas de venir manger ici j'ai demandé au professeur Snape. Pi Ron on se connaît depuis qu'on a cinq ans c'est n'est pas une maison à Poudlard qui va changer les choses» lui dit Harry en souriant.

-«Oui, mais Serpentard quand même en plus tu parles avec Malfoy» dit Ron

Harry rigola en regardant son frère.

-«Ron, Harry et Drago sont amis depuis plus de trois ans maintenant» expliqua Henry

Harry et Henry laissèrent Ron se remettre de cette révélation et se rencontrèrent leur soirée. Harry fit la rencontre d'Hermione

-«Donc tu as lut l'histoire de Poudlard» lui dit Harry

-«Comment tu le sais» lui demanda surprise Hermione

-«Hier tu as fait une remarque sur le plafond magique je t'ai entendu»

Hermione lui sourit pendant que Harry demanda à son frère s'il avait envoyé un hibou à leurs parents. Celui-ci lui dit que oui et qu'il aimerait voir leurs réactions suite à sa répartition. Harry paru très étonné et lui dit

-«On n'a qu'à demander à maman»

-«Comment ça?» demanda Henry

Harry lui montra la table des professeurs, et en effet Lily Potter était assise en pleine discussion avec Snape.

A la fin du petit déjeuner le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

-« Cher élève , je ne vous l'ai pas annoncé hier soir car elle ne voulait pas intervenir pendant la répartition, mais cette année Mme Potter va se joindre à nous. Elle enseignera les potions avec le professeur Snape à partir de la cinquième année afin de passer son examen à la fin de l'année. Souhaitons-lui bonne chance.»

La salle applaudit. Les jumeaux allèrent voir leur mère.

-«Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit» demanda Henry

\- «Je voulais vous faire la surprise, en tout cas félicitations pour votre répartition» dit lily en embrassant ses fils

-«Papa ne m'en veut pas?» demanda Harry

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry ton père va s'y faire. Il se doutait que ça allait arriver» le rassura Lily

-«Mais si tu es ici comment il va faire papa? Tout seul il ne sait pas faire» dit Henry

Lily rigola et lui dit

-«Je serais là que trois soirs par semaine, j'ai demandé aux elfes de faire attention ses trois soirs là. Bon maintenant aller en cours les garçons.» leurs dits Lily.

Harry alla chercher son emploi du temps et se dirigea avec Drago et Blaise a leur premier cours de potion.


	7. Cours de potion

Coucou à tous!

Voilà un autre chapitre, j'ai essayé de corriger tous mes chapitres, il devrait y avoir moins de fautes d'orthographe. De ce fait j'espère que ça sera plus agréable pour vous de lire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser.

Bonne lecture

A bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 7: Cours de potion

Arrivés à leurs cours de potion qui était en commun avec les gryffondor Harry se mit en binôme avec Drago. Il remarque que son frère se mit avec Ron. Le professeur Snape entra dans la salle de potion avec son étonnent mouvement de cape, ses longs cheveux noirs, son nez crochu et ses terrifiants yeux noirs ce qui fit taire tous les élèves. il commença par faire l'appel. Harry remarqua que le professeur regardait son frère d'un regard noir. Henry lui ne remarqua rien, bien trop occupé à discuter avec Ron.

-" Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art subtil et rigoureux de la préparation des potions dit-il

-"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose, peu de personnes ont le don ou la patience pour être un maître de potions. Mais j'attends de vous une grande concentration lors de ses cours. Pour ceux qui seront vraiment doués, bien que j'en doute qu'il y en ait chez les gryffondor je pourrais vous apprendre à enfermer la mort dans un flacon ou à mettre la gloire en bouteille." leur expliqua froidement Snape.

-" Henry Potter! Notre nouvelle célébrité. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise" demande soudain le professeur.

Henry sursauta il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot du cours, et n'avait aucune idée de ce que Snape lui demandait. Par contre Hermione avait l'air de savoir vu comme elle levait la main.

-" Je ne sais pas monsieur" répondit Henry

-" Je vous laisse encore une chance Potter, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard" reprit Snape.

Hermione leva encore une fois la main, Henry lui regarda son frère qui secouait la tête dépité. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui le dépitait son manque de réponse ou le comportement de leur professeur

-"Je ne sais pas monsieur" répondit encore une fois Henry.

Snape lui fit un sourire sadique

-" Décevant, Potter quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup?"

Henry se demanda quand il allait le laisser tranquille et cette fille hermione commençait à l'énerver de lever la main.

-" Je ne sais pas monsieur, mais si vous souhaitez une réponse vous feriez mieux de demander à Hermione" lui dit Henry.

Snape jubilait ( intérieurement bien sûr) il l'avait amené là où il voulait.

\- " A priori la célébrité ne fait pas tout monsieur Potter, et une personnalité telle que vous n'allait pas se donner la peine d'ouvrir un livre. Et pour votre insolence j'enlève 10 points à Grynffondor"

Les Serpentard ricanèrent enfin un ne ricanait pas, il essayait de comprendre comment son frère avait pu se faire avoir comme ça par leur professeur.

-" Je vais vérifier que votre ignorance n'est pas génétique, car nous avons la chance d'avoir deux Potter, donc Mr Potter pouvez-vous répondre aux mêmes questions?" ricana Snape

Harry s'y était attendu, il connaissait les réponses il souffla un coup et se lança

-"Oui monsieur, pour la première question le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la goutte du mort-vivant. Ensuite le bézoard se trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et c'est un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Et le napel et le tue loup c'est la même plante connue sous le nom d'aconit"

-" Me voilà rassuré, il semble que vous n'êtes pas aussi ignorant que votre frère, de toute évidence vous n'avez pas pris les mêmes gènes. 10 points pour Serpentard. Vous attendez quoi pour prendre des notes? Que je vous donne des retenues?" s'exclama Snape

Tous les élèves se mirent à noter les réponses faite par Harry. Harry lui regardait son professeur et se dit que son frère allait en baver pendant les cours de potions.

-"Bien maintenant, nous allons faire une potion contre les furoncles, la recette est au tableau, vous travaillez en binôme et je veut rien entendre"

Drago et Harry se concentrèrent sur leur potion, pour Harry cela ne posa aucun problème il savait faire cette potion depuis quil avait 6 ans. Tous à coup quand ils eurent fini leur potion il y eu une explosion, en effet le chaudron de Ron et d'Henry venait d'exploser. Snape les envoya à l'infirmerie et nettoya la salle dun coup de baguette en enlevant 20 points à Gryffondor.

Harry alla déposer un flacon de potion sur le bureau de son professeur, celui-ci regarda la potion et lui dit

-" A priori Mr Malfoy a bien travaillé"

-" Sans vouloir vous offenser monsieur, bien sûr que Drago a réussi la potion mais je sais faire cette potion depuis que j'ai 6 ans, c'est ma mère qui me la apprit" lui dit Harry

-" Nous verrons pour les prochains cours comment ça va se passer, ne soyez pas en retard à votre prochain cours Potter" lui dit Snape

Harry partit sans demander son reste et rejoignit Drago.

Snape n'en croyait pas ses yeux se Potter était un danger public en plus d'être un ignorant. Par contre son frère avait l'air d'avoir un peu plus de jugeote.

-" Je suppose que tu as tout entendu Lily" demanda le maître des potions dans le vide.

La porte sur le côté s'ouvrir et Lily Potter entra dans la salle en souriant.

-" J'ai tout entendu en effet, J'avais dit à Henry d'ouvrir son livre de potion"

-" Il ressemble à James il croit tout savoir, ou que sa célébrité va lui suffire" répliqua Snape

-" Tu le connais pas severus, Henry ne se base pas sur sa célébrité je lui ai appris que les choses se méritent, mais tu as raison il ressemble à James bien plus que Harry" dit doucement Lily

-" Harry aussi est le portrait de James, je suis maudit" rigola-t-il

-" Harry ressemble physiquement à James c'est vrai mais c'est tout. Tu sais il sait faire toutes les potions jusqu'à la quatrième année, il voudrait devenir maître des potions." lui expliqua Lily

-" Je voudrais que tu proposes à Harry des cours supplémentaires de potion" demanda Lily

-" Quoi? Des cours supplémentaires? Il va refuser"

-" Non Severus c'est lui qui me l'a demandé."

-" D'accord mais pas cette année c'est sa première année à Poudlard laissons le s'intégrer et comme ça je vais pouvoir évaluer son niveau pour lui faire des cours sur mesure" expliqua Snape

Lily sourit

-" J'en attendais pas moins de ta part Severus"

-"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je me suis fait avoir? Et je parlerais de cet arrangement à ton fils"

-" Tu es tellement prévisible mon pauvre Severus, de mon côté je te promets de ne jamais intervenir en faveur de mes enfants pour les cours de potions. Henry a besoin d'apprendre et il va le découvrir" rigola Lily

-" Et ton mari, tu crois vraiment que quand ton fils va se plaindre il ne va pas intervenir?" cracha Snape

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour James, je sais le gérer et je lui ferais entendre raison, mais attention quand même Severus je te laisserais pas te venger de James sur Henry. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tu prends cette liberté" le préviens Lily

-" Oui je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable" dit-il en se tenant la joue.

Henry allait entrer dans la grande salle pour manger, quand Harry, Drago et Blaise en sortirent.

-" Tu étais où le repas est presque fini, on a métamorphose dans 30 min" demanda Harry

-" Dembledore m'a convoqué il voulait savoir comment je m'intègre et si je ne suis pas trop déçu par ta répartition à Serpentard" expliqua Henry

Blaise et Drago ricanèrent, une journée à Poudlard et le survivant était convoqué par le directeur qui s'inquiétait de son bien-être. C'était navrant.

-" Je vais manger rapidement, tiens il m'a donné la gazette mais je la lis pas" dit-il en lançant des regards noirs aux deux Serpentard derrière Harry.


	8. Confrontations et cambriolage

coucou à tous

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Adenoide, je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire :)

PetitLutin22, je te rassure je ne prévoi pas de grosse dispute entre les frères, des différents c'est sûr mais rien d'irréparable

Quetsche, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'aime tellement l'amitié de Lily et Severus que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement :))

* * *

Chapitre 8: Confrontations, cambriolage

Un soir quelques jours plus tard, en entrant dans la grande salle pour le repas Harry proposa à Drago et Blaise d'aller manger avec les gryffondor. Les deux Serpentard refusaient l'offre en grimaçant, ils ne virent pas le sourire d'Harry.

-Ok, on ne mange pas avec eux mais ce soir on va faire un petit tour dans le château après le couvre-feu, annonça Harry.

-Et si on se fait prendre? Mon père va me tuer dit Drago

-Alors on se fera pas prendre. Aller Drago on n'a pas encore fait de balade nocturne, il faut bien qu'on s'amuse plaida Blaise.

-Ok on n'y va mais si on se fait prendre je vous tue

Tous les trois rigolèrent. A la fin du repas Harry leur dit qu'il les rejoindrait dans la salle commune car il devait passer à la volière pour envoyer une lettre. Il ne leur dit pas à qui ce qui enragea un peu Drago. A 23h30 les trois Sepentard quittèrent discrètement les cachots. Deux d'entre eux ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait, le troisième espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de meurtre ce soir.

Au même moment dans le dortoir des Griffondor deux d'entre se disputait.

\- On ne devrait pas y aller, ça se trouve c'est un piège dit le premier

-Ron c'est mon frère il ne va pas nous tendre de piège il doit vouloir nous parler loin des Serpentard c'est tout le calma Henry

-Peut-être mais c'est un Serpentard grimaça Ron

-C'est mon frère moi j'y vais si tu veut pas venir reste ici

-C'est bon je viens avec toi s'avoua vaincu Ron

-Et je peux savoir où vous compter aller alors que le couvre-feu est passé? Demanda Hermione en sortant d'un recoin de la pièce

-On va voir Harry, et c'est bon on fait ce qu'on veut de toute façon répondit Henry

-Vous sortez pour aller rejoindre un Serpentard dit-elle surprise

-C'est peut-être un Serpentard mais avant tout c'est le frère d'Henry et mon ami on risque rien se defendit Ron, en oubliant ce que lui-même pensait quelques instants auparavant

-D'accord dans ce cas la je viens avec vous, si vous voulez pas je vais prévenir McGonagall que vous êtes sorti les menaça-t-elle

Les trois Griffondor sortirent de leur salle commune et se rendirent dans la salle désinfectée du troisième étage où il avait rendez-vous.

Après cinq minutes ils entendirent du bruit et Drago et Blaise rentèrent dans la salle. Et se figèrent quand ils virent les trois Griffondord.

-Pourquoi vous êtes la vous deux? attaqua Ron.

-On se promenait dans les parages rigola Blaise.

-Tout le monde se calme c'est moi qui vous aie tous réunis intervient Harry en entrant dans la salle.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda Henry

\- Il est temps qu'on parle tous ensemble, je leur ai proposé de manger à votre table ils n'ont pas voulu donc j'ai procédé autrement rigola Harry

Harry regarda dans la salle, il remarqua que les trois Griffondor étaient d'un côté de la salle, et les deux Serpentard de l'autre. Lui était au milieu.

-Mettons les choses au clair, Henry est mon frère, Drago mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas choisir entre vous, donc vous pourriez vous entendre, pas devenir ami mais faire un effort.

\- Harry, c'est Malfoy je ne peux pas en plus, papa n'aime pas les Malfoy répondit Henry pendant que Ron hochait la tête aux paroles d'Henry

\- Henry tu demanderas à papa pourquoi Mr et Mme Malfoy viennent au manoir quand on est censés être au lit et rigole ensemble pendant des heures

-Quoi? firent Henry et Drago

\- Et oui je les ai surpris plusieurs fois, de ce fait je ne pense pas qu'ils se haïssent.

-Henry, Drago, je vous demande juste un effort, être cordial entre vous dit Harry

Drago se plaça devant Henry et dit

-Je suis d'accord pour faire un effort, mais je t'appelle toujours Potter dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Henry regard la main de Drago, puis il regarda son frère et il comprit qu'il devait faire un effort pour lui et serra la main de Drago

-Ok et pour moi tu reste Malfoy

-Blaise, Ron, je peux compter sur vous aussi demanda Harry

-Moi je ne les connaient pas donc je n'ai rien contre eux répondit Blaise en croisant les bras

\- Ca va pas être facile Harry mais je vais faire un effort dit Ron sur la défensive, ce qui fit rire Harry

-C'est tout ce que je vous demande, Hemione, je te connais pas donc si tu veux être avec nous ça ne pose aucun problème dit Harry

-Merci Hary, personnellement je suis contre la guerre entre les maisons lui dit-elle

-Bien maintenant que ça est réglé nous allons voir autre chose dit Harry en s'approchant d'une table. Il déposa la Gazette du sorcier dessus.

\- C'est la Gaztte que je t'ai donné? s'étonna Henry

-Oui j'ai trouvé étrange que Dumbledore te la donne, sans vouloir t'offenser donc je l'ai lu expliqua Harry

-Et? Mise a par que Potter n'aime pas lire, on apprend quoi? demanda Drago?

-Drago grogna Harry. Regarder il y a eu un cambriolage à Gringott c'est le coffre ou est allé Hagrid. Je trouve ça stupéfiant.

-Tu as raison mais ça ne nous apprend pas grand-chose dit Ron

-Je pense que peu importe ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre c'est maintenant à Poudlard. Dit Harry

-Ca doit être quelque chose d'important vu qu'on a cambriolé Gringott pour ça fit remarquer Hermione

Tous se mirent à réfléchir, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait contenir le coffre.

-Tu penses que Dumbledore voulait que je remarque le cambriolage demanda Henry, mais ça n'a aucun sens Harry

-Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses mais il faut absolument qu'on ouvre les yeux.

Tous furent d'accord, ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur salle commune respective en se promettant de se tenir au courant des choses qu'ils remarqueraient. Arrivés au bout du couloir ils tombèrent sur Miss teigne la chatte de Rusard le gardien, ils partirent se réfugier dans la première salle qui trouvèrent après un alohomara d'Hermione.

Harry sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule mais il ne fit pas attention trop occupé à écouter si Rusard s'éloignait. Tout d'un coup il sentit plusieurs coups dans le dos. Il se retourna prêt à rendre les coups. Il resta la bouche ouverte, devant lui se tenait un énorme chien avec trois têtes et des pattes gigantesques, il rouvrit la porte et partit en courant suivi de tout le monde.

-Ils sont fous de garder ça dans l'école dit Drago

-Tu n'as pas vu qu'il était sur une trappe? il garde quelque chose dit Hermione

\- Je n'ai pas vu de trappe dit Drago par contre j'ai vu un chien énorme avec trois têtes, trois têtes vous vous rendez-compte?

-Oui on a vu aussi Drago, au moins maintenant on sait où est ce qui se trouvait à Gringott dit Harry.

Ils se regardèrent et repartirent chacun dans leurs directions, ils avaient eu assez d'émotions fortes pour ce soir. Chacun alla se coucher sans discuter et s'endormirent rapidement

Le lendemain au petit déjeune trois Grynffondor allèrent déjeuner à la table des Serpentard. Toute la grande salle les regarda. Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'une simple balade nocturne dans Poudlard pouvait avoir un tel effet.

A la table des professeurs Dumbledore se retenait de ne pas exploser de fureur devant tout le monde. Comment faire si la guerre des maisons se calmait. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, il allait trouver une solution pour que rentre dans l'ordre.


	9. Vol, réunions et troll

coucou à tous!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9: Vol, réunions et Troll

Aujourd'hui c'était le premier cours de vol, chez les Serpentard on ne s'inquiétait pas, ils savaient tous voler. Par contre les Griffondor c'était autre chose et ça se voyait ce matin au petit déjeuner, peu d'entre eux mangeaient. Harry remarqua que Neville avait reçu un colis mais ne s'attarda pas sur le contenu, il entraîna Drago et Blaise sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le cours se passa sans incident si on ne mentionnait pas la chute de Neville. Harry avait compris que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé un rappel tout et il avait dû parler avec Drago pour qu'il le rende à un Griffondor sans trop de soucis.

-Drago si tu es si intéressé par un rappel tout demande en un à ton père je suis sûr qu'il te fera plaisir rigola Harry.

-Dit pas n'importe quoi Potter, c'est une honte d'avoir besoin d'un tel objet. Londubat est un sang pur il nous fait honte dit Drago énerver par les sous-entendus d'Harry

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est en s'en prenant à lui qu'il va changer? Tu veux qu'il est confiance en lui? Aide-le au lieu de le rabaisser. Prouve que les sangs purs comme tu dis se serrent les coudes, reprit Harry en se disant que ça allait être compliqué de le faire changer d'avis sur ses croyances désuètes.

Harry et Blaise se regardèrent et rigolèrent c'était marrant de voir Drago s'énerver ils ne s'en lasseraient jamais. Ils suivaient les Griffondor dans le château quand le professeur McGonagall arriva vers eux

-Potter le professeur Dumblodore veut vous voir dit-elle

Harry et Henry se regardèrent en ce demandants duquel elle parlait, bien que Harry se doutât fortement que ce ne soit pas de lui.

-Henry c'est vous que veut voir le professeur Dumbleodre précisa-t-elle

Henry suivi le professeur McGonagall à l'intérieur pendant ce temps le petit groupe de Grinffodor et Serpentar se demanda ce que voulait Dumbledore.

-On se rejoint ce soir, à la même heure et au même endroit que la dernière fois demanda Harry à Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent dans leur salle commune.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Henry était assis sur la chaise en face du bureau et se demandait pourquoi il était là.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai convoqué Henry demande très gentiment Dumbledore

\- Oui Monsieur

\- Voilà j'ai vu qu'avec quelques Serpentard vous formiez un des groupes les plus étranges de Poudlard. Je m'inquiète pour toi car certaines personnes vont se rapprocher de toi à cause de ta célébrité expliqua Dumbledore avec son sourire bienveillant.

-Vous savez il est vrai que je ne serais jamais allez de moi-même vers Malefoy et Zabini, mais c'est les amis d'Harry et il nous à demandés de faire des efforts. Je ne veut pas perdre mon frère car je suis trop têtu.

-Je comprends mon garçon mais fais quand même bien attention peut-être qu'ils font exprès de se rapprocher de ton frère pour t'approcher toi. Tu sais Lucuis Malefoy serait prêt à tout pour pouvoir t'approcher. Dumbledore souriait il voyait qu'il avait fait mouche, Henry allait se méfier des Serpentard donc se détacher un peu de son frère.

\- Vous croyez professeur? Il faut que je prévienne Harry alors dit Henry en essayant de ne pas rire car depuis le temps que Drago et Harry étaient amis jamais Lucuis n'était intervenu car Drago cachait ce fait à son père.

\- Oui Henry fait très attention ta célébrité peut malheureusement être un fardeau .

\- Je ferais attention professeur, je dirais à Harry que je ne veux pas traîner avec des Serpentard dit Henry

\- Je suis fier de toi mon garçon dit Dumbledore

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry était en train de réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Dumbledore convoquait si souvent Henry? Pourquoi lui avoir donné la Gazette avec le cambriolage c'était étrange. Devait-il dire à sa mère que sa cicatrice lui fessait mal quand il regardait le professeur quirrell ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne ni à son frère, ni à Drago.

-C'est l'heure tu viens lui demanda soudainement Blaise

-Oui allons-y répondit-il en mettent ses questions dans un coin de sa tête.

Dans la salle désaffectée du troisième étage se retrouvèrent de nouveau serpentard et Griffondor.

Harry ne tourna pas autour du pot.

-Henry que te voulait Dumbledore demanda-t-il

-Juste me dire que les serpentard ne sont pas gentils et que je ne devrait pas traîner avec eux répondit Henry

Harry et les autres Serpentard le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que son précieux survivant côtoie des Serpentard

-Au moins on sait qui a instauré la guerre des maisons dit Blaise

-Oui mais te convoqué pour ça c'est étrange tout de même dit Harry

-Il m'a dit que Drago se servait de toi pour m'approcher sous les ordres de Lucuis explica Henry. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas rire en sachant que vous êtes amis depuis trois et que vous le cachez à Lucuis

-Ok, tu n'as pas cru le directeur dit Drago mais ça va poser problème car il a l'air de vouloir que tu t'éloignes de nous.

-Je sais mais il n'a pas à me dire quoi faire, je vais aller voir maman dit Henry

-Non n'en parle pas aux parents, on n'a aucune preuve et accusé Dumbledore personne ne va nous croire dit harry

-On va faire comment? demanda Ron

-Moi je sais interviens Hermione

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, elle se tordit les mains en se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Va-y explique nous ton plan Hermione dit Drago

-On peut faire croire à Dumbledore qu'il a réussi à convaincre Henry. On ne mange plus ensemble, on ne traîne plus ensemble devant les professeurs mais on reste poli. Et le soir on se rejoint ici pour faire nos devoirs et discuter ensemble dit-elle.

-Tu es géniale Hermione, par contre on ne pourra pas se rejoindre tous les soirs sinon les autres vous se demander où on est. Mais trois soirs par semaine c'est possible dit Harry.

Tous acquiesèrent.

-On est allé voir Hagrid tout à l'heure et on a appris des choses intéressantes dit Ron

-Hagrid et intéressant dans la même phrase? Non je ne vois pas rigola Drago suivi de Blaise

-Arrêter de rire,Hagrid est super dit Harry. Alors qu'avez-vous appris

-La chose à trois têtes qu'on a vue la dernière fois c'est son chien il s'appelle Touffu dit Ron en grimaçant

-Cette chose a un nom? Bien sur que c'est à lui on aurait dû s'en douter qui est assez fou pour avoir un tel monstre dit Balise

-Il vous dit autre chose demanda Harry en rigolant à la remarque de Blaise

\- Que ce que gardait Touffu était une affaire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel dit Hermione. J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui mais je sais plus où.

-Et bien il nous reste plus qu'à faire des recherches, on se donnera nos informations la prochaine fois qu'on se rejoint ici. Pour que personne ne le remarque Henry et moi on se dira les rendez-vous par hiboux. Dumbledore peut pas lui demander d'arrêter de me voir dit Harry.

Ils repartir tous dans leurs salles communes. Les mois passèrent, ils se voyaient toujours en secret. Leurs amitiés se solidifia pendant que Dumbledore pensait avoir gagné. Le seul bémol c'est qu'il ne trouvait aucune information sur Nicolas Flamel.

Le banquet d'halloween arriva, Harry et les autres avaient prévu de se voir ce soir histoire de fêter cette fête comme il se doit. Toute la grande salle était joyeuse on entendait des rires, des brides de conversations. Tout d'un coup les porte de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et le professeur Quirrell entra en courant

-Un troll dans les cachots dit-il. Je voulais juste vous prévenir et il s'évanouit.

Des hurlements de terreur se firent entendre les étudiants couraient dans tous les sens affolés.

-Silence cria Dumbledore, les préfets vont ramener les élèves dans les dortoirs et les professeurs vont me suivre.

Les grinffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand Harry demanda à sa table de rester sur place. Le préfet s'approcha et lui dit

-Tu as entendu Dumbledore, Potter donc direction les dortoirs

-Non Quirrelle a dit que le troll était dans les cachots je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur le troll en allant aux dortoirs dit Harry

Toute la table la regarda c'est le seul qui avait pensé à ça. Il avait peut-être sauvé toute sa maison. Le professeur Snape approcha

-On vous a dit d'aller dans vos dortoirs il me semble dit-il d'un regard noir

-Professeur Potter vient de relever un problème dit le préfet

-Ah oui et quel est-il demanda-t-il menaçant

-Le troll est dans les cachots donc vers nos dortoirs monsieur.

-Potter je donne 20 points à serpentard pour avoir très certainement sauvé une grande partie de votre maison

Harry ne répondit pas mais il était content que les serpentard ne risquaient plus rien et il vit Snape parler avec Dumbledore.

-Attendez dit le directeur, vous allez tous rester ici on va sceller les portes de la grande salle et on viendra vous ouvrir quand il n'y aura plus de danger.

Les élèves se mirent en petits groupes pour discuter, Harry et les autres en profitèrent qu'ils n'y avaient aucun professeur pour être ensemble. Blaise leurs raconta pourquoi ils étaient coincés ici. Vers minuit ils furent tous autorisé à se rendre dans leurs dortoirs pour une bonne nuit de sommeil après une soirée pleine de rebondissement.


	10. Discussions

coucou!

Voilà le chapitre 10, on va voir un peu plus Lily avec les jumeaux.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bon weekend!

* * *

Chapitre 10: discussions

En ce début décembre Lily Potter était dans ses appartements de Poudlard et attendait ses fils. Depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard ils n'étaient pas venus une seule soirée. Elle leur parlait à la fin des cours ou après les repas, mais ce soir elle leur avait demandé de venir.

Harry et Henry entrèrent dans l'appartement de leur mère en rigolant. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient négligé leur mère mais Poudlard était tellement prenant qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

-Bonjour maman dirent-ils en même temps

-Bonjour mes chéris répondit Lily en rigolant et en embrassant ses fils

-Tu voulais nous parler demanda Harry

-Je voulais juste savoir comment vous allez et comment vous vous intégrez à Poudlard

-C'est génial maman, Poudlard c'est vraiment magique, dit Henry. Tu sais on s'excuse, on n'est pas venu mais le temps est passé si vite on avait plein de choses à découvrir en plus des cours ajouta-t-il

-Oh mais je n'en doute pas. Vos notes sont correctes avec votre père nous sommes satisfaits, bien sûr Harry tu es surprenant en potion, j'ai demandé à Severus pour tes cours supplémentaires dit Lily

Henry grimaça son frère était fou, des cours supplémentaires avec la chauve-souris des cachots il devait avoir un sérieux problème.

-Il a accepté demanda vivement Harry, ce qui fit rigoler Lily

-Oui il a accepté Harry mais pas cette année, il veu que tu t'integre bien à Poudlard et évalues ton niveau pour que tes cours soit utile expliqua Lily

-Sinon pourquoi en début d'année vous mélangiez Griffondor et Serpentard et d'un coup plus rien. J'étais fier de vous, je pensais que vous aviez compris que cette guerre des maisons était dépassée demanda Lily soudainement très sérieuse

Harry et Henry se regardèrent, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient dire la vérité à leur mère, mais ils ne voulaient pas trahirent leurs amis. Harry se décida

-C'est compliquer maman, Drago, Blaise, Ron ,Hermione, Henry et moi sommes amis mais on ne le montre pas

-Pourquoi? demanda Lily

-A cause de Dumbledore dit Henry en baissant les yeux

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Henry on te l'a déjà dit, répliqua Harry en s'approchant de son frère

-Harry explique-moi demanda Lily

-En fait c'est très simple, Dumbledore a convoqué Henry dans son bureau et lui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne avec des Serpentard. Donc on a décidé de faire croire que ça avait marché, mais deux a trois fois par semaine on se rassemble tous dans une salle désaffectée.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Dumbledore interférait dans la vie d'Henry et sur le choix de ses amis. Elle était furieuse.

-Maman s'il te plaît ne t'en mêle pas demanda Henry en voyant qu'elle était vraiment en colère.

-Henry, Dumbledore n'a aucun droit de te dire quelque chose sur tes relations, c'est ton directeur pas ton père, et même ton père n'aurait rien à dire.

-Maman on sait que ce n'est pas normal c'est pour ça qu'on fait profil bas. Et on s'amuse bien en fait. Le plus important c'est qu'on sait que Dumbledore à tort dit Harry

-Soit, continuer comme ça si vous le souhaité mais je vais dire ce que je pense à Dumbledore que ça vous plaise ou non-dit-elle

-Oui maman dirent les jumeaux

-Je suis très heureuse de voir que vous ne faites pas comme votre père et ses amis. Vous vous basez pas sur une maison de Poudlard pour juger les gens dit Lily

-Maman si je suis ami avec des Serpentard c'est juste pour Harry je ne l'aurais certainement jamais fait sans lui dit Henry

\- c'est bien ce que je dis vous êtes différents des maraudeurs et j'en suis vraiment très heureuse dit Lily

Henry et Harry se regardèrent sans comprendre mais acceptèrent le compliment.

-Bon moi je vais rejoindre ma tour je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs pour après-demain dit Henry

-Pour après-demain? Je pensais pas que tu t'avançais dans tes devoirs mon chéri, je suis fière de toi rigola Lily

-Demain soir je n'aurais pas le temps on a notre rendez-vous secret dit-il en fessant un clin d'oeil à Harry qui rigola

-En fait je pense que vous voir en secret à une bonne influence sur tes devoirs dit-elle

Henry rigola et embrassa sa mère et partit rejoindre sa tour

-Tu n'as pas de devoir Harry demanda-t-elle

-Je les ai déjà faits sourit Harry

Harry se mit à réfléchir il avait envie de raconter ses doutes à sa mère mais il ne voulait pas que quiconque soit au courant.

-Maman je peux te dire quelque chose, mais je voudrais que tu n'en parles pas à papa ou à Henry dit Harry

Lily vient se mettre devant son fils et le regarda, elle remarqua qu'il avait besoin de lui parler.

-Bien sûr Harry tu sais que tu peux tous me dire dit-elle

-Tu sais ce n'est pas la première fois que Dumbledore convoque Henry, On dirait qu'il veut le contrôler, l'éloigner des Serpentard donc de moi dit tristement Harry

-Oh mon chéri personne ne pourra jamais vous séparer, vous êtes bien trop proche avec ton frère. Dit Lily en pensant qu'elle avait des comptes à régler avec Dumbledore.

-Tu crois? On n'est pas dans la même maison et c'est compliqué tous ça

-Oui mais Harry, je pense que ton frère t'a prouvé à quel point il tenait à toi, il a accepté d'être amis avec Drago pour toi. Sans toi je pense qu'il se ferait la guerre dans les couloirs rigola Lily

-Tu as raison je suis bête dit Harry en souriant

-Tu n'es pas bête tu as 11 ans sourit Lily mais dit moi c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire?

-Tu sais toujours quand j'essaye de te cacher quelque chose bouda Harry

\- Que veux-tu je te connais par coeur mon chéri dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-En fait c'est vraiment étrange tu sais, mais quand je suis en cours de défense contre les forces du mal et que le professeur Quirrell se retourne j'ai mal à ma cicatrice dit Harry.

-c'est étrange je te l'accorde, tu sais ce qu'on va faire? On va faire des recherches toi et moi, mais promet moi que si tu as trop mal tu viendras me voir Harry

-Je te le promets maman. Je vais allé au dortoir j'ai des recherches à faire dit-il

-Des recherches sur quoi?

-Ah! Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider. On cherche qui est Nicolas Flamel on a recherché dans pratiquement tous les livres de la bibliothèque mais on ne trouve pas. Expliqua Harry

-Oui je vois, mais je vais pas te dire qui c'est mais je vais t'aiguiller dans tes recherches. Envoie un hibou à ton père et demande lui de t'envoyer ton livre le plus passionnant dit-elle

Harry la regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait et d'un coup il comprit.

-Alchimiste murmura-t-il. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en souvenir.

-Tu es la meilleure maman dit Harry en lui sautant dans les bras, je te laisse j'ai un hibou à envoyer

-D'accord mais faite moi le plaisir de faire attention au couvre-feu malgré vos réunions secrètes dit Lily alors que Harry avait déjà franchi la porte en courant.

Lily se dit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir des cheveux blancs avec eux. Elle se dit aussi que ses recherches pour la cicatrise de Harry allaient être compliquées, mais elle demanderait de l'aide à Severus. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore avant toute chose elle avait des comptes à régler avec le directeur, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Henry était un élève comme les autres et elle allait lui faire rapidement comprendre.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez la confrontation entre Lily et Dumbledore .


End file.
